The Slayer, Alien, Demon Hunters and a Witch
by Charmed-Gurl-8784
Summary: Dean and Sam go to Smallville to get help to find the demon. There they meet Chloe The Slayer, Clark The Alien, Lana The Witch and Giles The Watcher. They fit right in as the Demon Hunter and The Psycic.
1. Prologe

The Character Info

Chloe - The Slayer - Age: 22 - Bi-Sexual- Slept with Pete. Went all evil. Been the Slayer since freshman year. Best friends with Clark Kent and Lana Lang. Lover of Lana Lang. Trained by both Giles and Clark. Mother died in a house fire like Sam's. Father left because he couldn't deal with her being the Slayer and Staying out all night, thinking she was hooking up with Clark. She has died once but it was for a short time no other slayer was called because no one knew. They just thought she was passed out.

Clark Kent - The Alien - Age: 22 - Same back ground as on the show. Helps Chloe on her missions, always has her back no matter what. Wants to get with Chloe and Lana just doesn't know which one. He would like to be with both at the same time though. From a planet called Krypton. Lana doesn't blame him for the meteor shower.

Dean Winchester - The Demon Hunter - Age: 27 - Is a pig. Thinks he can get into the pants of every girl out there. When Chloe doesn't like him right away, he gets intrigued. Amazed that a women has so much power and can totally kick his butt, with one quick hit. Has had no real relationship since Cassie.

Sam Winchester - The Psychic - Age: 23 - Brother of Dean. Is really nice and appreciates women for all they are. Is also surprised by how much power a women can have. Like the fact that she's not turned on by his brother right away. Likes Lois Lane, Chloe's cousin. Moved on from the death of his girlfriend Jessica.

Lana Lang - The Witch - Age: 22 - Chloe and Clark. Discovered her powers in 10TH grade. The most powerful being alive right now. Loves Chloe with all her heart, also bi-sexual. Hasn't hooked up with Clark yet but is all willing if Chloe is willing to join. Loves to have threesomes but only if Chloe wants. Trains with Chloe and Giles. Also like a daughter to Giles, because her parents died when she was 4 years-old.

Rupert Giles - The Watcher - Age: 48 - Chloe's Watcher . He's also like her father-like figure since her father left her when she became the slayer. Trains her all the time along with Lana to keep them safe from the many evils in Smallville and they are growing daily at an unbelievable rate. Was fired from his job because the Watchers Council didn't think he could handle Chloe.


	2. The Introductions

Motel

Sam is on the computer,Dean is sleepind. The computer dings, Sam throws a shoe at Dean's head. He looks at Sam.

"What do you want" Dean asked clearly irritated

"We gotta go" Sam said putting on his jacket.

"We just got here" He said putting on his jeans

"I found a contact." They go to the car and get in.

"Good. To What" Dean stars the car.

"The demon" Sam puts on his seat belt.

"Where does he live?"

"Smallville Kansas,Bobby sent me an e-mail. Thinks they can help." They leave the hotel parking lot.

6 Hurs Later - 8:30 P.M. SULLIVAN RESIDENCE

The Impala pulls ip infront of a nice house. Dean turns off the car thinking, _'How could anyone who lives here be any help to us?'_. They walk up to the front door, and just stand there taking it all in. Sam is the first to knock. A good looking man asnswers the door -- Clark, "Can I help you?"

"Hi were looking for Sullivan. Is he home?" Sam spoke first.

"Yeah come on in" Clark opens the door further to let them. They go in and see the house is kept up pretty nice. Sam notices a woman getting on the table. Completly oblivious to the world around her. "That's Lana. She lives here too." There hear a crash from coming outside and Clark rushes out and the brothers' follow suit.

When the get out there they see a man in tweed on a pile of wood that used to be a picnic table. They see a beautiful blonde rush over to him, "Giles!" she screams before meeting him. She neals down next to him.

He catches his breath. "Get the demon," he hands her an axe. She simply nodds at him. She goes after the big, green, grotesque monster lunging at her. She does a spin kick he goes flying half way across the lawn (a.n. I know the slayer doesn't have this much power but go with it/) She runs over to it before it can get time to retaliate. She chops off his head and throws the axe into a tree. She looks up to see a few boys on her back porch, just staring, well Clark was smiling proudly. She goes over to them.

"Clark, who is this?" Chloe asked totally confused. Clark doesn't usually let people in without knowing their names.

"I don't know. They just asked for Sullivanso I let them come in." He explained. Dean is still shocked, but Sam is just amazed.

"I really wish you were here instead of eating. We could've used your help" she said, looking around at the bodies of atleast six demons but there were no heads.

"You were the one who said 'sit back and watch' " He replied smiling.

"Yeah but that was when I was working out," Dean relized she was all sweaty and her top was very see through.

"You know if you need anyone to watch you workout, i'll do it" Dean said in a very sexy voice. Chloe has a repulsed look on her face and Sam looks on very interested to see a girl not wanting his brother.

"No thanks. I have a few prob... Giles!" she turns to get him. The men follow. Giles is trying to get up out of the wood, Chloe helps him up. "Sorry Giles, got caught up."

"What happened?" Dean asked not quite over being turned down.

"We were just training when all of a sudden demons everywhere" he said franticly "Who are you" Chloe and Clark laugh at his change of subject.

"Sorry but we need to know. Which one of you is Sullivan?" Sam asked not wanting to answer that question.Chloe comes up in front of Sam and Dean.

"But you're a girl" Dean said laughing. Chloe turns to him. Clark comes out of the Kitchen and gives Giles a cup of tea. Clark can see Chloe is getting very mad at what Dean said.

"Back away dude before you get hurt" was all Clark said under his breath.

Chloe got in Dean's face and said very mad."I'm gonna pretend you did not just say that. I could easily take you" by now she was very mad and had a very pissed off face on.

"OH dear lord" Giles said before taking a drink of his now cooled down tea.

Dean laughed in Chloe's face 'I'd like to see you try"

Chloe backed up and looked him straight in the eyes "Bring it on" Dean just shook his head 'no' and that's all it took for Chloe to hit him in the jaw. He falls on the ground landing with a thud. Sam goes over to him. A vampire jumps into the yard Chloe throws a stick at his chest without looking and he gets dusted.

"Chloe how hard did you hit him" Giles asked worried. Dean gets up holding his nose.

"Half" she relied too simply

"You could've really hurt him" Clark said scowling

"That was just half" Dean asked very scared

Chloe not paying any attention to Dean and just relied to Clark's statement."That's why i didn't hit him with a full"

"if you want to see real power come with us on the patrol tonight" Clark offered.

"Clark!" Chloe said warning him.

"What?" he asked completely clueless

"We don't even know their names and you invite them to see my most private thing?" Sam heard this and stuck out his hand.

"Hi i'm Sam, and extremely confused" Chloe giggled at this information. She took his hand

"Hi i'm Chloe, and i'm the slayer."


	3. Encounters

**CHAPTER 3: Slayings and Explenations**

_"Hi i'm Sam, and extremely confused? Chloe grinned at this information. She took his hand_

_"Hi i'm Chloe, and i'm THE slayer"_

Dean was getting sick of watching this scene in front of him. He wanted to get this girl not his brother. He felt like interupting them so he stuck out his hand.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt but," Chloe just looked at his hand. Nowhere near taking it. "I'm Dean. Now we're not strangers." He takes back his hand.

"Need to interrupt but you really should be going Chloe," Giles said determined. Chloe gave him a look before giving in.

"Okay i'll go but give me a second to tell Lana i'm going and to change out of these clothes." The group walks inside. They find Lana still Levitating above the dining room table. Chloe tries to get past her without being noticed. Lana opens her left eye and looking directly at Chloe.

"What do you think you are doing Chloe?"

"I have to patrol. Giles is making me." She said whining. Lana just smiled.

"It is your destiny." She sits down on the table, turns to Chloe and taps her lips. Chloe smiles at her and gives her a passionate kiss. Dean and Sam look on open mouthed. They get over the shock and turn to Clark who just smirks at him (A.N./ Clark is very used to this. Also Clark,Chloe, and Lana share a house.) Chloe and Lana stop kissing. Chloe turns to the boys.

"I gotta go change." Chloe heads to the stairs. Clark sees this and goes after her.

"I'll help" they head up the stairs. Leaving two demon hunters and one witch. Sam looks at Dean and he urges Sam to go forward.

"So waht's Chloe's deal?"

"I can't tell you that. She'll have to tell you. Anything else I can answer for you."

"How long have you known Chloe?" asked Dean.

"She moved here when she was 14, been best friends since 15. Together since age..." She calculates in her head, "she was 19 so 3 years."

"What happened to her parents?" Sam asked before Dean could interrupt.

"Her mother died when she was a baby, a fire." The brothers look up at this news. "Her dad saved her, but when _it _happened he couldn't handle it and left her with Giles. As far as I can tell everything turned out fine on Chloe's end." She finished

"What was the _it_?" Dean asked.

"She got her powers. Aparrently he couldn't handle her coming home with all sorts of cuts and at all hours of the night. I have a feeling he also thought she was hooking up with Clark. I kept my mouth shut though, not my place to tell." The brothers were amazed. _'How could her father do that to her' _Sam thought.Clark and Chloe came down the steps. Clark is chasing Chloe.

"I'm gonna get you, Chloe," Chloe runs behind Lana. She looks at Lana then Clark.

"Do it Lana" Lana nods.

"Do what Lana?" Clark ask getting worried, he knows she is powerful.

"This" Lana holds out her hands and mutters something in Latin. Clark gets drenched in water. Clark whips off the excess water.Giles walks in and smiles at Clark.

"Great now I have to dry off," Clark muttered.

"Just run around the block a few times." Giles said helpfully.Clark nodds and disappears.He comes back the boys feel a gush of wind.

"What are you?" Dean asked very confused. Chloe puts on her coat and walks past the Winchesters. She hands Clark his coat.

'I'm an alien. No big deal." They walk out of the house.

"Do you need a ride?" thinking _'It's better than walking'_

"No thanks Clark's gonna carry me." Clark picks her up wedding style. "Meet us at Smallville Rose Cementary not Rose Cementary. Two completly different cementaries. Don't get lost." Sam and Dean look at her.

"how many cementaries are there?" Dean asked.

"Eleven" Chloe and Clark answer together. "Now meet us there" Chloe says before they whoosh away. Dean and Sam get into the car

"We gotta ask them about that" Sam says as they drive away.

**20 MINUTES LATER - SMALLVILLE ROSE CEMENTARY**

Chloe is sitting on a brick wall running a stake through her fingers. Clark is watching a very bored Slayer when the '67 Chevy Impala pulls up. Dean and Sam walk over to Chloe and Clark. "Thought you were lost" Clark said with a smirk.

"We were" was all Dean said.

"Let's get to work" Chloe puts up her arms "Clark help me down" He does as he's told. She leaves the boys and climbs a tree a few yards away. Sam turns to Dean.

"You can cut the sexual tension with a knife." Sam says with a laugh

"Yeah but its not like anything will happen. Chloe's a lesbian" Clark glares at Dean. Chloe falls from the tree and lands on her feet. She walks over to Dean.

"First off: anything can happen." They just look at her, "And second" Chloe goes over to Clark and kisses him passionatly. "I'm not a lesbian, i'm a bi-sexual" She looks at Clark.

"A very sexually driven bi-sexual" Clark grins at Chloe.

"Oh yeah how sexually driven?" Dean asked smuggly.

"She can't go five hours without having sex" Clark said to the brothers.They hear a voice behind them they turn when they here it.

"I'll say" Pete says.

"Pete." Was all Chloe could get out. You could here the horror and disgust in her voice.

"Chloe." Same level as Chloe but with a sound of triumph in his voice.

**A.N/// Longest chapter ever yet. The first few chapters will be Chloe and her gang then there will be a few of the Winchesters. Whole chapter took me a about 20 minutes updating soon**


	4. Hiatus

This storry is now on hiatus for at least a couple more weeks. right now i'm working on a Charmed story called Charmed: A New Beginning. Check it out. It'll be out by this weekend.


End file.
